


Синяя полоса

by risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к циклу фиков ЗМ (GreenTarget) ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синяя полоса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenTarget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Секс без обязательств](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327471) by [GreenTarget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget). 




End file.
